


Cuts

by Eternalkryptonite96



Series: The Aftercare Series [8]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cuts, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Aaron, M/M, Minor Injuries, Stubborn Aaron, caring Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Aaron cuts his hand.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Aftercare Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148858
Kudos: 18





	Cuts

Aaron was in the kitchen putting away the clean plates, the cups, and the cutlery, 

back in it's rightful places, because it hadn't long been washed up. 

He went to pick the glass up off of the draining board, but he couldn't grip it properly and it slipped 

out of his hand. and then it ended up smashing on the floor. 

“Oh shit” he exclaimed as he looked at the bits of glass scattered across the floor, 

Aaron got out a dustpan and brush from underneath the sink. so that he could sweep up the broken glass. 

He started to sweep the clean up into a pile, and then from then he put into the dustpan. 

But as he was sweeping it into the dustpan, he lost his grip on the brush, and his hand went into the dustpan. 

Suddenly he felt a sting sensation on the palm of his hand, 

"Ah fuck" he said through gritted teeth, as he clutched in hand in his other one. 

He stopped what he was doing. and he put the brush in the dustpan. 

He grabbed a tea towel off of the side, he put it on his hand, and then he put pressure 

on it, to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps across the landing and then he saw Robert running down the stairs,

and then into the kitchen, 

"Are you okay?" he said his voice laced with worry "what hap-" he started to say but he stopped, when he saw Aaron was clutching 

his hand, that was covered with a tea towel, and he could see blood seeping through it. 

"Oh my god your bleeding!" he said his voice full of panic, 

"It's fine really" Aaron said downplaying the whole situation.

Robert looked unconvinced,

"Its not fine Aaron" he said "your hand it's bleeding" 

"It's just a little bit of blood that's all" Aaron responded. 

"It's not though... is it" Robert said "there quite a bit"

"It's fine really" Aaron said “it’s just a small cut that’s all” 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh.

”Stop being so stubborn will you?” he Said getting frustrated, 

“I’m not being stubborn” Aaron retorted.

”Yes, Yes you are” Robert Said,

”I am not” Aaron said.

”Yes, Yes you are” Robert said,

”no I’m not” Aaron said “besides... it’s just a small cut, that’s all” 

“Yeah I’ll be the judge of that” Robert Said

”So... can I have a look at it” 

“Please Just let me have a look” Robert Said “I need to know how bad it is” 

Aaron huffed,

”Alright fine” he said. 

Aaron took the tea towel off of his hand and then he showed Robert his hand,

Robert looked at the wound for a minute to look at the extent of the injury. 

And he grimaced slightly, 

"Oh babe" he said sympathetically "this is quite bad" 

"How bad?" Aaron said,

"You've a cut going across your palm and you've got a little bit of glass in it" Robert explained.

"Does it hurt? Robert said

Aaron nodded,

"Yeah a bit" he said "but it's fine honestly"

"You sure?" Robert said, 

"Yes" Aaron said.

"Alright, if your sure" Robert said,

"Yes, yes i am" Aaron said.

"Good" Robert said, 

There was a second of silence and the Robert spoke up again. 

"Right, c'mon lets get that cleaned up" he said,

Robert guided Aaron over to the sink, he turned the tap on,

and he put Aaron's hand under the running water. 

Aaron wincing slightly as he did so, 

Robert got a washcloth from by the sink. he run it under the water, he put some soap on it, and then he gently cleaned

around the wound with it, being extra careful not to get soap in the wound, 

After about a few minutes of doing this. Robert turned the tap off, he put the cloth on the side,

and then they both walked away from the sink. 

"Right, I'm going to get the first aid kit" Robert said. 

And with that, Robert walked off and he went to get the first aid kit, 

Aaron walked over to the living room and then he sat down on the sofa. 

and he waited for his husband to come back, 

a couple of minutes later Robert came back with a first aid kit in hand. he walked over to the living room and he put the first aid kit down on the table,

Then he walked over to the kitchen. he got a glass out of the cupboard and he filled it with rubbing alcohol. 

and then he put it down on the coffee table is well, 

Robert sat down next to his husband.

he opened the bag, he got out a pair of tweezers, 

he took the tweezers he dipped them in them in the rubbing alcohol for a few seconds. and then he took them out,

”Right this might hurt a little” Robert Said. 

Robert took the tweezers and he slowly pulled the glass out of Aaron’s hand, Aaron winced as he did so, 

After a couple of minutes Robert had removed all of the glass. 

Robert rummaged through the bag and he got out a wipe, he opened the packaging, and he gently cleaned the wound with it. 

After a minute he had finished, 

Robert rummaged through the bag and he got out a roll of bandage. he unravelled the bandage and then he carefully wrapped it around Aaron’s left hand, 

once he had done that. he got a pair of scissors out of the bag, and he cut off the remaining bandage with a pair of scissors, and then he put the roll of bandage back in the bag. 

"There you go" Robert said “that’s better isn’t it?” 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah that’s much better thanks” he said, 

Robert waved him off.

”Don’t thank me” he said “you're My husband, it’s my job to look after you when your hurt, I mean... what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t” he said. 

Aaron laughed.

”a really, really lousy one” he said grinning at the end,

“Hey! watch it” Robert exclaimed.

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly,

”What I’m just being honest is all” he said. 

“Yeah whatever you say” Robert Said, 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up. 

“No but... seriously though” he said “thank you” 

Robert placed a kiss to the top of Aaron’s forehead.

”You’re welcome babe” he said. 


End file.
